This invention deals with a new and novel device for rigidly mounting a video monitor on video equipment such that the monitor moves commensurately with the video equipment.
The device is a single flat member having a rectangular configuration which contains two slots through its edges to allow its insertion between a camera and/or an adapter quick disconnect or tripod mounting plate. One slot in the plate passes along both sides of, and contains the mounting bolt of the camera, while the second slot passes along both sides and contains a post. The post prevents the movement of the plate in a circular motion around the mounting bolt of the camera.
One of the unique features of the plate is the way that the plate is configured with the grooves and the arcuate notch which provides for a universal fit of the plate on any tripod and camera combination on the market.